


"I'm here"

by exquisitemishaps



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exquisitemishaps/pseuds/exquisitemishaps
Summary: Based on the twitter prompt:Jinyoung got jealous of 2jae and jaebeom's ignoring him that evening so he posted a pic with "i'm here" texts on it hoping jb would take a hint and gives him attention.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	"I'm here"

"Youngjae, look just watch the movie and stop asking me about the ending" Jaebeom laughs at Youngjae while talking to him on facetime. 

" _yeah just finish the movie duh"_

"What? No, I mean I told you it's a good movie. I've watched it with Jinyoung couple times already" Jaebeom is the type of person who loves giving movie recommendations to his friends. He was once called a "movie guru" because they were all good. He never recommends a bad movie.

_ "Yeah he watched it me, yes be jealous with that." _

"Yeah hahaha look I told you to just finish it. It's not a sad story. The twist, mygash Youngjae.." He puts his hands on his head as if he's frustrated at his friend who's trying so hard to ask him about the ending of the movie he's watching.

_ "He said to go finish it, duh?? And yah, stop being so cute in front of him. Ugh" _

"Alright, Youngjae. Take your time." Jaebeom says as Youngjae told him he'll get something for Coco, his dog, first.

" _Yes take your time and i hope your internet won't let you go back to the call"_

Jinyoung finds this opportunity to approach Jaebeom who has been ignoring him ever since he started talking to his friend online.

"Hyuuuuunggg!!" he screams. He literally has a small patience and Jaebeom is testing him tonight. 

"Hyung hyung hyung hyung hyung" he pouts as he utters each word. He looks at Jaebeom, who's busy petting Nora and Koonta in the couch while doing something on his phone.

_ " I hope they bite you or something."  _

"Hyung, I'm gonna order something what do you want?" 

Jaebeom still doesn't give him the attention he wants. He is too busy finding out how he's gonna reserve the new book of Jinyoung's fave author. He knows how Jinyoung badly wants to have a copy of it but knowing how well-known the author is, it's not that easy to score one. And that's why he contacted Youngjae because he works at an ad agency that handles publications.

"Hyung, are you not hungry? Do you want to watch a mov—"

" Don't worry, it's fine. I didnt wait that long. Ohhh, hi Coco. Wait, I'll get Nora." 

Jinyoung's line gets interrupted as Youngjae came back. As usual,he starts mimicking the older as jealousy starts filling up his whole body.

" _dont worry, it's fine. i didnt wait that long_ "  he mimics the way Jaebeom talks, " _hi coco, wait ill get nora...ugh please_ "

Jinyoung can't handle the frustrations, anger and jealousy he's feeling so he stands up and shuts the door so loud he might actually destroys it.

"What? He's that fast in answering his questions but he can't even answer me??" He screams as he starts talking to himself.

On the other hand, Jaebeom who has been talking to Youngjae for hours already, laughs as he heard Jinyoung loudly shuts the door. 

"Hyung, are you...sure Jinyoung is okay? I think he...is not. You keep on ignoring him since we started talking."

But Jaebeom looks unbothered and said "Nah, don't worry about him. He's fine. He just misses me, that's all. Once we secure this book, I'll go to him."

It becomes quiet as the two are busy securing the book. Little did they know, Jinyoung is peeking through the windows from the outside. It's a bit cold and he's just wearing a plain white shirt and a black shorts, thank god he finished doing his laundry earlier so he grabs his brown fur jacket and puts it on. 

He takes another peek at the window and saw Jaebeom laughing and still talking to Youngjae. 

"Alright, this is the last straw. If this still won't work then we're done, Lim Jaebeom"

He takes a mirror selfie with his brown jacket and puts a caption " ** _i'm here_** " on it hoping that his boyfriend will finally give him attention.

Jaebeom ends the facetime as soon as they're done securing the book. He checks his ig just to see his babie's ig story with "i'm here" on it. 

He feels bad for ignoring him. He can actually imagine the way he pouts and turns his eyes into puppy eyes. 

He looks at Jinyoung's story again and replies " _You're here? Where are you? Come home now._ " and few minutes later there goes Jinyoung being all pouty and sad as he walks towards Jaebeom. He evens stomps his feet,  _he's really a babie and he's my babie._

"Aww..look at those squishy cheeks.." he gives him a peck on his lips

"I'm sorry, okay? Look I got you a present."Jinyoung's eyes goes crazy as soon as Jaebeom handles him a piece of paper. It's the receipt of his book, proof that it was secured. He starts to scream and hugs Jaebeom. 

"I hate you..I hate you sooo much."

"No, you love me and I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing and posting here so this is very new to me. 
> 
> Aaaaahhh anw, hope y'all enjoyed reading it.


End file.
